Be Caring
by Miss Pavalova
Summary: NaLu Week, Day One: Gift; Whatever anyone believed, without a doubt he found one of the most frightening tasks of his life involved himself standing in one of Magnolia's clothing stores, selecting the best 'forgive me' gift one could ever think of giving.


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.

I think it was fate, or just incredibly good luck, discovering the existence of NaLu week one day before it actually begun. And it appears that only fate (or luck) like that would lead to me getting my laptop and beginning a story not even a day before was in my mind. Seven stories, seven days. Let's end this dry spell of writing for just this moment.

This works on the basis that Natsu is wonderfully idiotic enough to do things for Lucy that he wouldn't do for anyone else. Juvia turns out to be a guardian angel, in some sort of way, because the girl is one of the best in showing dedication and care for people she loves.

Day One: Gift

* * *

**Be Caring**

Whatever anyone believed, without a doubt he found one of the most frightening tasks of his life involved himself standing in one of Magnolia's clothing stores, selecting the best 'forgive me' gift one could ever think of giving.

Was it his fault that in practicing a new move (incidentally, in Lucy's apartment, but who was considering the location), he'd accidentally set alight the new pink scarf that Lucy had gotten as a gift from Mirajane earlier that week? He'd protest against it, but the possibility of Erza's sword pointed at his throat silenced him from speaking. Of course Erza would join Lucy's side. And Gray had just been silent in the whole affair when they discovered what happened. At least he didn't burn the apartment down!

But, there had been a look on Lucy's face after they managed to down the fire out. After managing to give him an earful of how immature and idiotic he'd been, she had just sighed and gazed at the remnants of her charred clothing article. She had looked… sad. He knew that Lucy admired Mira heaps, and that she liked clothes a lot too, but her reaction was sadder than what he thought she'd look like. She was sadder than he wanted. And then she murmured something under her breath that he picked up with his attuned hearing.

"Just another thing broken again…"

And it had struck him enough to listen to Happy's suggestion of getting their teammate something as a return for the damage he caused. How many times had he actually destroyed her items (and nearly burned down her apartment)? There was that time the few days earlier that in trying to wake Lucy up for a mission, he'd burned her alarm clock. Earlier in the month he'd set her curtains alight when he was sneaking in. There was one time that he tried to fry some fish for Happy and he ended up obliterating her frying pan. And there were more than a dozen times before and in between those.

"Natsu-san! What are you doing?" a voice from his left cried out, and Natsu jumped back from the clothes rack he was looking at, wondering which of the guild members would have something to blackmail him with. Natsu in a store was rare, but shopping for women's clothing was even more so. They weren't gonna let it go.

He was slightly relieved to find Juvia peering at him curiously as she approached. Juvia probably wouldn't tease him for what he was doing. But if she did tell Gray, then there was no doubt that the ice-prick would make fun of him til he's sick.

"Umm… What does it look like I'm doing?" Natsu questioned back, seeing whether the response would make him look less suspicious. Juvia raised an eyebrow, and Natsu guessed that his plan had backfired.

"Juvia thinks that you're shopping for something. For a girl? Is it for Lucy-san?" she asked him. As he turned away, she gasped and looked delighted. "Oh! If you give something to Lucy-san, then her affections for Gray-sama would be removed! Yes! Natsu-san, keep going! Don't let me bother you!"

As Juvia pivoted her heel and began to leave, Natsu thought of another idea. "Wait!" he cried out, effectively stopping the girl in her tracks. As Juvia spun back round, he asked her. "Juvia, what kind of gift would you get for someone?"

The water mage smiled, appearing eager to help. "What gift are you trying to give? Is it for Lucy-san's birthday? I didn't think that you'd buy one so early. Or is it a thank you gift? Congratulations? Is it even for Lucy-san?"

He nodded. "Yeah… it's for Lucy. But…" he faltered, glancing at the ground abashed. "It's a – well, because I realised I'm a bad friend and partner to Lucy – a 'sorry' gift. I was thinking of getting a replacement scarf, since the reason why I'm here was 'cause I burned her new one. But I don't know what kinda thing she'd like. Would she like clothes or –"

Juvia laid a comforting hand on his shoulder, offering a smile. He did his best to smile back, but felt embarrassed at the whole situation. "If ever Juvia wanted to apologise for something, she'd try to do or give something heartfelt, especially if it's for someone Juvia cared about. If the person cared about you, then Juvia doesn't think they'd mind whatever you give. But, Juvia does think that you should put all your efforts into the gift you want to give, because it shows how much you care for the person. Do you understand, Natsu-san?"

He remained silent, doing his best to think of what kind of thing existed that could show how much he cared for Lucy.

Juvia continued to give a reassuring smile. "Just remember to be caring Natsu-san. Juvia is sure that whatever you give Lucy-san, she'll be happy."

**..O..**

Lucy tried not to get too upset after Natsu burnt her new scarf. She gave him a lecture and kicked her entire team out after realising that they had all crowded in her apartment to visit her. That, of course, had been the normal reaction anyone would've expected. But afterward, she had felt guilty, wondering if she had been too harsh on her partner. The thought merely grew exponential in size after she noticed that in the days after, Natsu had begun to avoid her as if afraid. Natsu never avoided her after she got mad. Rather, he always did his best to get back on her good side – grab the team a mission so that she could earn more rent money, or something to that effect. It was unexpected, to say the least, and did make her wonder how to win back the attentions of her best friend.

She was wrapped up in those thoughts as she walked to the guild, trying her best not to shiver as the Winter winds bit into her skin. She should've probably considered wearing something warmer, but was already out of the apartment before she realised just how cold it was going to be. Letting bygones be bygones, she soldiered on, wondering whether she'd be able to face Natsu later that day and convince him to actually talk to her.

She felt something wrap around her neck, and for a moment thought she was becoming delirious. She looked down, hand flying to the material so that she could deduce what it was. It appeared to be knitted wool, white in colour. As she looked further, she could see mistakes in the fabric – holes that weren't there for design, parts of the knit that looked knotted, and the scarf having uneven lengths when she stretched it out. But, whatever the fault, it was warm.

At hearing the nervous clearing of a throat behind her, she whirled round to see her estranged, pink-haired partner, looking more bashful than she'd ever seen him. Cheeks quickly staining crimson, his face was trained away from her, but she could see that he was staring at her from the corner of his eyes, gauging her reaction. She could see small dark circles under his eyes, and how he appeared more dishevelled than usual. Looking down at the scarf once more, her cheeks grew warm, and her lips quirked up in understanding.

"Natsu," she began, finding the small startled movement he made at the sound of his name endearing. "Did you make this scarf for me?"

Her partner appeared to want to be anywhere but near her at that time, and his reactions just made her feel giddier. Her heartbeats were whirring up a storm in her chest, making her look even more flushed. She moved forward, placing a hand on his bicep, her eyes trained on his face to watch his expression.

He scratched his cheek with his other hand, what Lucy noted was his habit when he became nervous. "It's uhh… It wasn't only me! Mira was the one that suggested making a scarf! But really, it was Juvia that suggested making a good present. And then Happy was the one that grabbed the fabric. He helped knit some bits too! And then Levy was the one that taught me _how_ to knit and –"

She stood on her tiptoes and placed a soft kiss on the cheek of the yammering boy. At the feel of her lips, he was stunned into a silent stupor. Her idiotic Dragon Slayer. Of course he would go out of his way to do something so ridiculously endearing and _not Natsu_ to make her happy.

Moving her hand from his bicep to forearm, she began to drag him along with her, the widest smile she thought conceivable gracing her face as she began leading him to the guild. With her free hand, she tightened the scarf around her neck, mind dreaming up scenarios of Natsu working up til the middle of the night, with knitting needles brandished as his weapons. His face contorted in concentration, hands that typically destroyed clumsily moved to make something for _her_.

"C'mon," she said, head tilting back to see his bewildered expression. She grinned roguishly, channelling his typical persona as she took the lead. Maybe that was what white scarves did to their owners. "I'm all fired up! Let's go get a mission!"

Snapping out of his shock, he grinned back and nodded, letting the girl take the boisterous lead. With the pleasant warmth in his chest at seeing her smile, he knew that the reward for his labours was more than worth it.


End file.
